Birdie
Birdie was a bartender at Siete Gotas in New Orleans. Personal Life Her father was a gambling addict. Season 4 Bienvenidos a Nuevo Orleans: Birdie tries to teach Pote Galvez how to mix drinks but he doesn't get far. She has also named a drink after Teresa. Un Asunto de Familia: Birdie warns Teresa that El Gordo is waiting for her in the bar. King George tries to have Birdie's life spared and this impresses her because no one has ever done that for her before. Later, they share a joint and it is implied that they have sex. Hospitalidad Sureña: After a talk with Birdie, Teresa opens the door to Siete Gotas to the public for the first time. Birdie calls Eddie Brucks and has him and his band perform for the opening as a surprise for Teresa. La Maldición: One of Teresa's men tells her that he went to Javier's apartment and Boaz's hotel but they weren't there. The guy at the front desk confirmed that Boaz never made it home. Birdie says that that doesn't surprise her because they didn't look too good last night. Teresa asks when she last saw them. Javier had sent her home and told her that he'd close up. She says that he must have been smashed because he left the door unlocked. Pote muses that maybe George is right and they're in the drunk tank. He leaves to make some calls. Birdie reminds Teresa that they're big boys and they're probably alright. Birdie asks if she believes in luck. Birdie says her father was a gambling addict and he lost everything h had more than once. Until one day, luck shined on him and he won the biggest pot of his life, and he kept one chip for her. Eventually, his luck ran out, but she's been lucky every day since she's had it. She offers it to Teresa. Birdie calls it a loaner, so when her boys come back in begging for Bloody Marys, she can give it back. Teresa thanks her. Birdie tells Teresa and Pote that they need to see something and leads them to the bathroom. Pote complains that the smell of bleach is burning his nose. Birdie says that that's the thing -- the janitors didn't come today. Someone cleaned up. George shows them bloody rags that he found in the dumpsters out back, saying that he hopes it isn't Javier's blood. Noche de las Chicas: Birdie delivers flowers from Eddie and comments that it looks like the lessons are going well. Later, George tells Birdie that he's leaving for the tropics and invites her along. She says no because Teresa wants her around and plans to help her open her own bar someday. Birdie is stabbed and killed by Marcel Dumas's men when she goes outside to take the trash out. La Mujer en el Espejo: The episode opens with Teresa looking at Birdie's dead body on a morgue slab. Gallery Birdie s4 card.jpg Birdie in 4x04.jpg Birdie and t 4x04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Killed by Dumas Category:Female Characters